


【塚不二/真幸】两种恋爱

by evilpumpkin



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpumpkin/pseuds/evilpumpkin
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 9





	【塚不二/真幸】两种恋爱

1.

每年S大优秀教职工评选里，总少不了法学院手塚国光教授的名字。

在学生们看来，手塚教授哪哪儿都好。

他长得帅。

上课有趣。

课程设计合理。

给分还良心。

唯一的不足，名草有主。

这件事从一开始就人尽皆知。

2.

那是两年前手塚教授来S大上的第一节课。

他像其他老师一样，给同学们讲了讲syllabus，讲完问还有什么问题。

一个非常大胆的同学举手问：老师，您结婚了吗？

没有。他实话实说——

恋人在国外读博，等他回来再结婚。

3.

手塚教授不怎么主动提起恋人，但是学生们问起来他也会讲几句。

不，应该说是吹几句——

恋人的话，长得很好看，性格也很好。

是学文学的，很有才情的人。

我每天早晨起床的动力就是和恋人视频。

啧啧。

简直酸死了。

4.

手塚教授住在一间两室一厅的教师公寓里，他的室友是外文学院翻译系的真田教授。

相比手塚教授，真田教授就没有那么受欢迎了，虽然他长得也很帅。

原因很简单，他过于严格。

好几次，手塚教授路过外文学院，都能听到真田教授在办公室里严厉地训斥学生。

“这里翻译得完全不通！你用Google Translate做的作业吗？回去重翻！”

“太松懈了！我设置的deadline是2：00，你居然2：01才交！不可饶恕！”

“要请假去夏威夷度假？哼，我都没去过夏威夷！”

声波轰向外文学院对面的小树林，惊起一片乌鸦。

5.

真田教授在家不会咆哮，对于这点手塚教授还算满意。

但是，这不代表真田教授不制造令人困惑的声音。

6.

和手塚教授一样，真田教授也处在一段稳定的恋爱关系中。

恋人名叫幸村精市，是真田教授的幼驯染，从小到大都没和真田教授分开过，现在是一位戏剧演员，兼职在S大担任播音系和翻译系的声音训练老师。

幸村老师和真田教授十分恩爱，经常到真田教授的公寓留宿，身材高大的两口子挤在一张full-size bed上，胸肌贴胸肌，兄弟对兄弟，磨着磨着就忍不住想干些爽翻天的事。

偏偏教师公寓的隔音又不够好，浅眠的手塚教授经常刚刚入睡就被隔壁传来的嗯嗯啊啊声惊醒。

于是他很不客气地去敲了敲真田教授的房门：请二位小声一些，现在是休息时间。

房里的真田教授：等一下，我做到一半呢！

手塚教授：你们吵到我睡觉了。

真田教授：你再等等，这次做完我们就停……嘿嘿嘿小甜心，看你往哪里跑，过来给我摸摸。

有那么一刻，手塚教授是真的很想告诉真田教授的学生们，他们口中的不近人情黑面神在床上有多么崩坏。

7.

在某个周六的早晨，真田教授制造的迷惑声音终于给手塚教授带来了麻烦。

那天手塚教授一如既往地和恋人开视频聊天，想着反正房间里没人，就用了电脑自带麦克风。恋人说和朋友一起去旧金山看了金门大桥，拍了些照片想给手塚教授看。

正当恋人一张一张给手塚教授展示冲洗好的风景照时，真田教授的房间里又响起了熟悉的声音。

恋人的笑容凝固当场，啪嗒一下关掉了视频。

紧接着手塚教授手机上就收到一行消息：我们分手吧。

手塚教授：？？？

8.

经过缜密的分析，手塚教授认为恋人可能是听到隔壁的嗯嗯啊啊以为自己出轨了。

他决定和恋人好好解释清楚。

9.

手塚教授给恋人发了一条短信：我绝对没有出轨，这一切都是误会。

恋人回复：我当然知道你没有出轨。

手塚教授：那为什么要提出分手？

恋人：我尊重你喜欢旁观别人做爱的癖好，但我无法接受。

手塚教授：？？？？

合着他是把我当变态了？？？

10.

手塚教授意识到不能用平常人的思维来揣测他家天才恋人的脑回路。

11.

幸好恋人对手塚教授还是有感情的，给了他亲自在视频里解释的机会。

为表诚恳，手塚教授硬着头皮说出如下内容：我室友做爱动静向来比较大，有时候早上也会来一发，那天刚刚好被你听到了。

完全不符合他冷静理智的风格。

听了这话，视频那头的恋人咯咯咯地笑起来，凑到镜头前告诉手塚教授：呐，刚才那段，我有录屏哦，手塚说这种话的样子真的很可爱。

手塚教授心里想，明明你笑起来的样子更可爱。

12.

虽然这件事平稳过去，手塚教授心里的疙瘩还是没有解开。

嘛，作为一个有恋人的人，却只能和恋人视频接触，还要忍受室友时不时的噪音骚扰，是个人心里都不会舒服。

他开始用一点自己以前不齿的精神胜利法，比如在隔壁声音响起的时候躲在被子里，脑补自己冲过去把真田教授的被子掀了。

等一下——这样瞎的好像会是自己？

13.

这年夏天，手塚教授的恋人终于结束了在海外的学业，凯旋归来。

恋人成功应聘到文学院的教职，想要双喜临门的两人趁暑假结了婚，一起在校外买了间不大的公寓，准备携手迎接崭新的未来。

蜜月旅行他们去了夏威夷，手塚教授特地发了照片来嘲讽被成堆翻译工作压得喘不过气的真田教授。

真田教授气得牙痒痒又无可奈何，只能把自己的卧室当成蜜月旅行地。

14.

暑假临近尾声时，手塚教授和恋人一起来教师公寓收拾自己的东西，准备搬家。

这也是恋人第一次见到真田教授。

在陌生人面前真田教授还是很体面的。

他主动向手塚的恋人问好：你好，在下真田弦一郎，是手塚的室友。

恋人：哦，我知道，就是做爱声音很大的那个。

真田教授：……

真田教授：手塚你都和他说了什么！？

手塚教授：你们的声音总出现在视频里，我也没办法。唉，幸村呢？

真田教授：床上睡觉呢，看起来很累的样子。

手塚教授：你不去陪陪他？毕竟是你把他弄得这么累的。

真田教授：我被他踢出来了。

手塚教授：哦？为什么？

真田教授：我昨天突发奇想让他叫我爸爸，他不高兴了。

手塚教授：……

手塚教授：你活该。

15.

这是手塚教授住在教师公寓的最后一晚，他终于扬眉吐气了。

一是他怀里也有漂亮温柔的恋人，不必羡慕室友和恋人整天黏在一起。

二是隔壁那个整天吵到他睡觉的家伙如今只能抱着枕头睡客厅了。

怀里别说美人了，狗都没一只。

哼哼，风水轮流转。

想到这里，他在恋人眉角轻轻地烙下一个吻。

——你真是我的幸运星。


End file.
